Changing Sides
by Buffysno.1
Summary: Have Spike spend a couple days with you in a house. Your bound to develop feelings other than hate. But have Spike develop the same feelings? Yippie! Come on..read my story to find out more? Yes please! :
1. Chapter 1

*****So okay this is my very first try at writing, so go easy on me. But please tell me what you think! thank you!**

Changing Sides

Chapter 1-Scooby Meeting!

"Okay so...maybe i did not really think this through, Giles."

"Of coarse you did not Buffy" he said as dodging a axe.

"Well what did you expect? I only had a hour to think it up!" she kicked the yucky slimy looking demon back from Giles where he was making the circle for the ritual.

The slimy demon punched Buffy into the back wall and went after Giles who was now chanting. But Buffy kicked the demons legs out from under him. Buffy, you need to get it in the circle!" Buffy picked the demon up by its ripped shirt and swung him in to the circle.

"...and let the spell be done!" Inside the circle the demon, all the sudden is lifted into the air.

"Whats happening Giles!"

"its changing into its original human self."

Then it went silent and a second later there was a big flash. "Giles? I cant see!"

"me either Buff- oh never mind thats better."

Now on the floor was a bleeding, unconscious human.

"Hey thats the cashier at the expresso pump!" He started to stir.

"What do we do with him?"

"We can perhaps drop him off at the expresso pump."

"Okay, you can do that...Im gonna go see my mom. Ill meet you and the gang up at your house at six thirty.

He nodded "Very well than Buffy."

* * *

"Mom? you here?"

"oh. sweetie in the kitchen!" In the kitchen there was pots and pans everywhere.

"Did the kitchen goblins do this?" Buffy asked smiling.

She turned around and had a big smile on her face.

"Buffy it's so nice to see you!" she came over and gave buffy a big hug.

"Hows college? Is it fun? Have you meet anyone new? Boys may-"

"Whoa mom back up there for a second." she said backing up a little.

"oh im sorry I've just missed you so much!"

"i know mom, me too." Buffy sat on the stool watching her mom put away pots and pans.

"So, Buffy really hows it has been going?"

"Its been good. Ya know the whole school part anyway.

"Well thats good hunny. What about slaying?" she asked.

"oh you know, a little slay here, a little slay there."

"oh, i see" she said.

Buffy looked at the clock and it was time to go see the gang. "well, mom it was good seeing you but I have a gang to go see."

Her mom said "oh okay hunny, it was nice seeing you too. Maybe you can come over for dinner sometime?"

"Yeah sure, mom. Sometime." Buffy said while getting up from the stool and making her way to the front door. "Bye, mom!" she yelled going out the front door.

Well that went well she thought walking down the cement pavement. Maybe dinner would be a good idea. She really did need to catch up with her mom. Its been awhile since she stayed with her mom for dinner.

But right now I need to focus on the task at hand. Who are those men in uniform? What has Giles found out about them? How many are there? More importantly are they a threat? To many questions and not enough answers.

She finally reached Giles house. "Well lets find out if they found any answers." she said to herself.

When she got inside the door she saw that the whole gang was here plus one. Willow and Tara where on the couch. Xander and Anya were in the kitchen talking about animal crackers. Giles is in a book with a glass of scotch in his right hand. Then there is was Spike tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Oi slayer! tell them to untie me!"Spike said

"Now why would I do that?" she said smiling in his face.

"Or else" he said not backing down.

"What you gonna do? lick me?" she said.

"Giles! make her stop!"

"Giles, why is he not in the bath tub?"

"Well, thats a brilliant question."

Xander and Anya came out of the kitchen with animal crackers stuffed in there mouths.

"Buffy, why did you call a scooby meeting?" Willow asked

"To see if Giles has any information on our troopers." she replied.

"Well I've found a couple of things but nothing that will lead us to what they are."

"Well thats a big doosy." Willow said

"Well, what did you find?" asked Buffy.

"From what Spike has told us they are an underground operation that have thousands of soldiers and scientists."Giles said

"How do you know fang face here is tellin the truth?" asked Xander.

"I'm telling the truth, you pilock!"

"Shut up Spike!" spat Xander.

"Spike how do we know you're telling the truth?" Buffy asked crossing her arms.

"Well, i guess your gonna have to take my word, slayer."

Willow piped in saying "Well maybe we can do a truth spell?"

Giles eyes widened "Well why did not I think of that? Good job,Willow."

She gave them all a smile and said " Ya you know me, with the brains and the witch power!" Tara smiled at her and patted her knee.

"Okay lets do this truth spell thingy than" said Buffy.

"Yes, But Buffy it will need time for preparation."

"Giles so what are you saying here?" Buffy asked

"We will need time to gather all the appropriate material for this spell." He replied.

"So how many days are we are looking at here?"

"At the most a week." he said

"A week!" Buffy said

"Hey! watcher, you are not putting a bloody truth spell on me!" said Spike.

"Oh i believe we are, Spike!" Buffy said smiling

"Slayer..." he growled.

But Buffy just smiled at him.

So he looked away from her. Stupid bitch. Ill rip her throat out! Just have to get rid of this bloody chip first. He thought.

"Well thats it then"! said Buffy "Scooby meeting over!"

"Thank god now me and Xander can go home and have more se-"

"Ahn!" Xander said quickly pushing her out the door.

"See ya Will" said Buffy.

"your not coming to the dorm?" asked Willow

"no, since it's kinda with the christmasy holiday thing, I was thinking of going to my Mom's for a week." she replied. Then hastily added "Is that okay with you? you know theirs two whole weeks and I just wanna spend one-"

"Oh no! Its fine Buffy. Really, I was just wondering. I think it's a good thing to spend the holiday's with your mom."Willow replied smiling sweetly at her.

Buffy smiled back and gave her best friend a hug than waived to Tara who waived back.

"Okay bye, Will." Buffy said.

"Bye." Willow replied still smiling.

She watched them leave out of the front door.

She turned and looked at Spike who looked like was day dreaming.

Probably daydreaming about blood and killing people she thought crinkling her nose.

"Well Giles im off."

"Wait Buffy..." Giles said pulling her into the kitchen.

"I thought that you maybe take Spike with you..." He said.

"Take Spike with me!" She said, eyes bulging.

"Yes Buffy it would be a great relief! I have not showered in days. It'll only be till we are prepared for the spell." he said.

She thought for a moment and then she finally said "fine Giles ill take him. But only till the spell is ready!"

Giles smiled at her pleased "Thank you, Buffy."

She just grumbled and walked into the living room. "Time to go Blood breath" she said un tieing him.

He woke from his day dreaming saying "What are you bleeding talking about you daft bint?"

She glowered "Your coming home with me" she said looking at him with disgust.

Spike burst out laughing. "Well than this should be interesting!" he said She picked him up off the ground by his throat. "Shut up Spike!" she yelled. Then she let go, sighing.

This is going to be a long week she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

*****I hope im not too bad at this. I would very much appreciate suggestions on my story so far to see if i can make it better some how. Thank you. :)**

Changing Sides

Chapter 2-Home Sweet Home

About two minutes of walking and Buffy was already annoyed as hell.

"Spike I do not care! Were not looking for these soldier guys just so you can kill them!" Buffy shouted glaring at him.

He glared back "Once I get this Chip out I swear ill-"

"You'll what Spike? You cant do nothing!" she said walking away not bothering to look back to see if he's following.

Spike just watched her walk for a minute. Stupid bint, never backs down...gotta love a woman wh- Wait, wait, wait what the bloody hell am I thinking? Spike thought.

He caught up with her in three long strides. They walked in uncomfortable silence. Looking at one another out the cover of there eyes. When they reached buffys house she stoped right in the front and turned to spike.

"You can be annoying as hell to me but do not disrespect my mom. Got it?"She said.

" No problem,pet. I like your mum. Shes s'not so bad." he replied.

She looked at him for a minute and not wanting to argue she just nodded.

Buffy and Spike walked inside. "Mom? you awake?" Shes spoke.

Buffy looked at the clock. 11:43 it read. "She might not be home" she said to herself.

"Shes here. I can hear her heat beat up stairs" Spike said.

She walked half way upstairs and heard the water. "Shes in the shower" She said simply.

She walked to Spike "Will you be good and not try to run away if I don't tie you up?" she asked spike.

He smiled "Cross my heart and hope to die." He said holding his right hand up."

Okay, you sleep on the couch" she said pointing to it.

He nodded and bowed. "As you wish princess" He said turning. Looking at his sleeping arrangement.

"Better than the sodding bath tub" he murmured. Buffy gave him a hard stern look then marched upstairs.

Ten minutes later Buffy came down in a patrolling outfit.

Buffy turned and saw something that she thought she would never see. There spike was watching TV. He took off his shoes and socks that were tossed about the living room. His hair was tousled little curls sticking up all over his head instead of his normal slicked back hair do.

"what are you looking at?" Spike asked.

She was gonna answer but her mom came down looking at her than spike.

"Hey sweetie not that I do not want you here because I do but what are you doing here and with Spike?" She asked.

"Hello Ms. Summers" he said smiling at her.

"Uh, mom can we talk alone?" She nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Buffy followed.

They both sat on the stools. Buffy started "Im sorry that I did not tell you sooner that I was coming to stay for the week. I wanted to catch up with you because I haven't got to talk to you since I went off to College.."

"That's great sweetie, but that does not explain why you brought Spike."

"Well, he was at Giles but he slept in his tub and trust me, boys need to shower daily. Also Spike has some kind of chip in his brain that makes him unable to hurt or kill anything." Buffy replied.

She looked at Buffy with wide eyes. "Who would take someones free will away like that! That's not right."

Surprised by how angry her mom is about Spike having his free will taken away she says"yeah, Were still trying to find out who did that to him. We know its some kind of military thingy but we don't know everything. Spike told us some stuff but he could be lying to us. So were going to do a truth spell to find out."

"I don't think Spike would lie, Buffy." Her mom says.

"Mom, hes a vampire! Vampires are evil."

"Angel was a vampire." she reply's.

"That's different. Angel has a soul. Spike does not. He's evil!"

"I still don't think he's lying, hun." She said patting Buffy's knee.

Not wanting to argue instead she says "So why are you all dressed up?"

"Oh,right...Well my work called and there's a shipment up in San Francisco and they want me to go and help out there..." She reply's looking at the floor.

"What! How long will you be gone?" Buffy replied with a pout.

"5 days-"

"What! Mom! But I came here to be with you!"

"I know sweetie but ill only be gone 5 days. Then we can talk and catch up."

"Okay, Mom but when you come back we will have plenty to talk about." Buffy says with a smile.

"That great." She say's smiling "But I got to go now. I'm a little late as it is." She says walking to the door.

Buffy follows. "Bye mom." she says hugging her.

Joyce opens the door and says " Goodbye sweetie. Goodbye Spike!"

"uhh Goodbye?" Spike says confused.

Joyce walks out the door and Buffy waves as she watches her mom drive away. She turns and looks at spike. Who was yelling at the tv.

"You stupid bint! You know hes bleeding in there! Dont- ohhhh see! I told you! Now your Bleeding dead!"

Buffy sighs. "Retard."

Now i'm stuck with Spike by myself for five days. Who am I kidding..i'm probably going to kill him before that. Stupid annoying vampires. She sighs again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Evil do Vampires clean up

Patrolling turned out great. I dusted 12 vamps. Giles would be proud. She thought walking in to her home and putting the blood that she got from the Butcher down on the Dinning room table.

She called out "Spike?"

She heard a pan drop in the kitchen and then a "Bloody hell" right after.

"What are you doin-" She stopped mid sentence and busted out laughing.

There spike was standing there hair tossled, bare footed with an apron on, holding the pan he dropped.

"Bleeding hell, Slayer you scared me! Why are you laughing?" Then realization hit him. He dropped the pan in the sink and tore off the apron and threw it on the ground.

That just made Buffy laugh harder.

He glared at her and folded his arms across his chest.

When her laughter died and she could finally speak again she asked " Do I need to ask why?"

"I was going to cook food to put some texture in my blood." He said glaring down at the peice of clothing on the floor.

Going over and picking up the apron off the floor, she says with a huge smile "that still doesnt explain wearing my moms apron."

"Laugh all you want slayer. I just bleeding wanted to try it on! Nothing else." He replied glaring at her.

"Right." She says going in the dinning room and picking up the blood and putting it on the island in the kitchen.

Spike takes the blood out of the paper bag and starts putting it in the fridge.

"How many did you kill?" He asked.

"I killed about 12 vamps. Theres more everytime." She says thinking that over.

"God how I wish I could kill again." Spike says dreamily.

Ignoring him she goes to the fridge and takes out a orange soda and a low none fat yogurt.

She turns around to see Spike staring at her.

"What?" She asks glaring at him.

He turns away. "Nothin."

"Fine." Shes says frowning.

She stares at him and finally realizes he has no shirt on.

Wow, well look at that. She thought looking at his chisled, defined abs.

Before he could see her staring at him, she stood up straight and wiped at the drool at the corner of her mouth. She turned and walks into the living room.

The living room was a mess. Movie tapes all over the ground, his shirt, socks, and shoes all over the place. His duster on the banister of the stairs. Plates with half eatten food on the sofa and floor.

"What the hell, Spike! Did you have a mini party all by yourself? Clean this up!" she said glaring at him and then adds"And put a shirt on!"

"No! I'm evil! The big bad doesnt clean." He says grumbling.

"If you don't clean this up, i'm going to rip your arm off and beat you with the bloody side!"

"Bloody hell! Fine! I'll clean it up." He says grumbling and stomping over to one of his socks.

"Im going to get ready for bed. If this isnt cleaned up by the tim-"

"Yeah, yeah i've heard it all before, slayer."

She went upstairs and went to the bathroom. Stupid weird vampire she thought as scrubbing her face to get all the dirt and sweat off.

She walked out of the bathroom and into her room. I cant believe im stuck with Spike for a week she thought while undressing and redressing into some sweats and a tank top.

When she came down, Spike was putting his shirt on.

"I'm going to sleep. You better be here in the morning" she warned glaring at him.

"Whatever you say, pet. Im gonna get some shut eye too. Its been an...interesting day."

"I thought vampires sleep during the day?" she asked him.

"They do normally..." He replied walking to the couch and plopping down on it. He put his hands behind his head and stared at her.

"Your weird, Spike" she said walking up the stairs and to her room.

Well its not really that bad to be stuck with spike for a week... She thought. God those abs were soooo...

Her eyes widened I dont really mean that. I must be really tired. Yeah thats it she thought.

She pulled the covers back and got in bed. "Just need sleep." she said to herself.

She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome her.

Laying there staring at the ceiling thinking about the last couple hours. Sodding magic. He thought. They always do magic to sodding solve there problems and something go's wrong every time! You would think they would bleeding know to stop by now. Red is going to mess this up. I just bleeding know it! Bleeding humans. Always wanting power over every thing.

Mad at the thought of them doing a spell on him deciding to just stop thinking and get some shut eye.

Got a Slayer to annoy in the morning. She was staring at my body. He thought grinning. I could use that in my favor. Take her for a go. All those slayer muscles...

He sat up. Bleeding hell! what am I thinking? He laid down again.

You don't want a bleeding stick with shampoo commercial hair. With that stupid little smile she does. Or those bleeding eyes of her's...

God damn it!

He rolled over on to his side and closed his eyes.

Damn her was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Big Bad Is Such A Baby!**

***** Thank You to everyone who reviewed. and I really need a Beta. I'm looking for one. Oh and in the first Chapter I changed it to Holiday Break instead of Spring Break. :) Hope you enjoy**.

_"Spike...Spike...Spike" a voice sang. Spike opened his eyes, assuming to see someone but there was nothing._

_Where the bloody hell am I? Spike vamped out but still nothing._

_No light. He couldn't sense his surroundings like he normally could._

_He got up and started to walk forward._

_"Spike..." the voice sang again._

_Spike stopped dead in his track and said "Who the bleeding hell are you?"_

_He waited for an answer but it didn't come. "Where am I?" He asked the voice._

_Still no answer._

_Spike growled. "Well if your not gonna bleeding spe-"_

_"Come to me Spike...I can't see you." the voice said suddenly._

_Spike looked in the direction that he heard the voice come from._

_Well, what other bleeding option do I have?_

_He started walking toward where he heard the voice._

_About what seemed like twenty minutes of walking, he faintly saw a light up ahead. He hesitated a little bit but still kept walking._

_Huh, what do you suppose that is? He thought._

_Coming closer he can see the shape of a person in the light._

_It was a woman but, he couldn't see her face that was hidden by darkness. But the rest of this woman was surrounded by bright light._

_Spike stopped about 5 feet away from her._

_"You found me!" She said laughing lightheartedly._

_"Who the hell are you?" Spike demanded glaring at the woman._

_"You know who I am, Spike!" she said giggling._

_Spike frowned. Who the bleeding hell is this bint? He thought._

_"What the hell do you want?" Spike asked._

_"You" she said._

_instantaneously the woman tackled him. "What the bleeding hell!" Spike shouted struggling against the woman's strong grip around him._

_It took him a moment to realize that she wasn't trying to hurt him._

_She was hugging him._

_He laid their, still on the ground stunned and dumbfounded about what to do with this._

_"I hope you stay, Spike. I hope you see. You can be in the light too. I love you." She said muffled a little by Spike's shirt._

_His eyes widened "I don't know what your bloody playing at here but-" Suddenly a big light flashed._

_Spike shielded his eyes with his arm._

* * *

He removed his arm to find that he was no longer in the dark room or being enticed by a strange woman.

Now what he saw was the ceiling of the Summers house.

He sat up still half asleep. Bloody perfect dream that was he thought sarcastically and snorted.

He heard someone the kitchen and got up and walked to the kitchen to see Buffy stub her toe and fall on her butt.

"Ow!" Buffy explained on the floor. She was holding her big toe and rocked back in forth cursing under breath.

"For the slayer your bloody awfully clumsy." Spike said as Buffy picked her self up off the floor continuing to make herself a appetizing bowl of froot loops.

"Yeah, yeah." Buffy said, tired. She didn't care about his insult. She was just to tired to care.

Spike looked at her for a moment with his eye brow arced high.

She looks cute all ruffled and tired like a sleepy kitten. Ha, more like looks like a kitten but fights like a lion. He thought trying not to smile. Wait did I say cute... he thought turning away from her.

She could feel him staring at her. But didn't say anything.

Me no thinko she thought pouring the last of the milk in the bowl of cereal.

"You eat that sodding crap?" Spike asked with a displeased look on his face.

"Yes, it's good and it's not crap." She said taking a bite. "Besides what doe's it matter to you. You drink blood." She adds with a glare

"I'll have you know I like food! It adds texture." Spike explains as she takes a couple more bite's.

All she could say was "Eww."

He just Smirked at her and watched her eat the last of her breakfast.

Once she was done, she turned and but the bowl and spoon in the sink.

She turned back. "I'm going up stair to get ready. Don't make a mess or get in to trouble while I'm gone or I'll send you back to Giles' and their he will chain you up and put you in the bathtub again. Got it?" She said with a quizzically scowl.

"Don't need to bleeding threaten me ,luv. I haven't gone off my rocker." Spike said follow her to the foyer.

"I beg to differ." She murmured, climbing the stairs and heading for the shower.

Spike walked back into the kitchen. Getting a mug and a blood packet out.

"repulsive sodding pig's blood." He said looking disgusted. He poured the blood into the mug and put the mug in the microwave.

He heard the shower turn on. Hmm. Wet slayer..he thought.

His eyes widened. He chanted in his head no, no, no, no, no, over and over again. Got to distract my mind about other things.

"Look, Spike ole' boy, the bleeding microwave dinged." he told himself. He opened the microwave and Gulped down half a cup.

"Telly!" He said. Taking his mug with him, he fast walked to the television.

Setting his mug on the coffee table, he plopped down on the couch and flipped on the tv.

"Now lets see what's on.." he said flipping through the channels.

Cartoons..no. Discovery channel hell no. Play boy? He looked up at the stairs. Better not.

With a frustrating sigh he turned off the tv.

Shower stopped. He heard the bathroom door open and then her bedroom door close.

What to do, what to do...he thought.

He got up and walked in to the dining room and walked back out. He stopped at the stairs.

What the bleeding hell am I doing?

He stomped over to the couch and sat down.

I wonder if Joyce has any liquor... He got up and started looking in to every cupboard and hole he could find.

Just then Buffy came down fully dressed and ready.

Buffy snuck up behind him just as he was going through the desk.

"Whatcha looking for?" She asked.

Spike jumped. "Bleeding hell woman! Stop sneaking up like that!" He demanded.

Smiling she said "Oh no, its just so much fun! You didn't answer my question."

"What was your Question, pet?" He asked. Trying to avoid her eyes but failing.

Those damn eyes...He thought. Shaking himself out of it, he goes and sits on the couch.

" What were you looking for?" she asked again.

"Seeing if your mum had any liquor." He says loud and proud.

"Oh." She turns and walk into the kitchen and comes back with a bottle of Champaign.

"This is all she drinks. If your gonna get drunk, stay close to the bathroom. I don't want to clean up vampire throw up." She says handing him the bottle.

"It takes a lot to get a vamp drunk and we don't throw up." He said glaring at her and setting the bottle next to his mug on the coffee table.

"Okay then. Well, I'm going to my dorm to grab some stuff and to Giles' to see how the spell is going. Don't go any where." She said with a stern face.

"Oh, like I can bleeding go any where. Sun's up, you Bint." He said glaring at her.

"Oh please, like you wont find a way." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I guess you will bleeding find out if I left when you get back." He spat turning on the tv and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm not going to take those chances." She said smiling and marched off into the basement.

Watching her leave. "What?" What's that supposed to mean. Then he heard the chains. His eye's widened.

As he heard her start marching up the basement stairs. He stood up and took off up the stairs.

"Oh no, you don't!" Buffy says running up the stairs after him.

She caught the back of his shirt as he got to the top of the stairs but he wiggled out of it and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Damn it, Spike! Get out here! I have places to be!" She yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

"Hell no! Your gong to bleeding tie me up again!" He yelled back.

"Spike! So this is what big bads do? Run and hide like a big baby! Did that thing in your brain make you a wus?" She yelled trying to provoke him.

It worked.

The door swung open, and Spike comes storming out. "I'm not bleeding hiding!" He said getting in her face.

She pushed him back into the bathroom and twisted his arms behind his back, taking the shackles and locking them around his wrists.

"Bloody hell!" He say's trying to get free.

"Not so big and bad now, are ya!" She says smiling. She takes the other end of the chain and locks it around the toilet.

"What the bleeding hell! You are not leaving me here!" He shouted glaring at her.

"Oh, but I am." She walks out of the bathroom and comes back with the Champaign he left on the coffee table.

"Here, I'll be back in an hour or so." She said, wearing a huge grin on her face.

She walks out and a few minutes later he heard the front door open and shut.

"Bitch!" He yells. Sighing, he take's the bottle of Champaign and open's the bottle up with his teeth.

Taking a swig he say's to himself " Gonna be here awhile."

He takes another drink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***** Hey sorry it's been along time since I updated. I was on vacation! Here ya go! Review's please? :)**

Buffy went to her dorm first. Picking clothes for the week and other things she might need.

She had bumped into Willow on her way into the Dorms.

"Oh hey, Buffy." Willow said smiling.

"Hey Will's" Buffy replied smiling back.

"Im going to go meet Tara, wanna come?" Willow asked.

"Sorry Will I cant. Im babysitting Spike for the week." Buffy said grumbling.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Giles told me over the phone last night. But your not alone right? Your'e mom is there." Willow said.

"Actually my mom's in San Fransisco. Her work called her in. So now i'm stuck watching him by myself for five days."

"Oh. I'll come over and visit today after hanging out with Tara if you want." Willow said.

"Okay Wills! See you then." Willow nodded.

They hugged and went on their way.

"Well thats about it" She said to herself zipping up her bag.

She turned off the light and walked out the door, on her way to her next destination. Gile's House.

These commando guys are hard to track down. If what Spike says is true, then we have got a problem on our hands.

Why would you experiment on demons? Even if there evil, its wrong.

Barging in to his house. "Hey Gile's." Seeing that his nose was baried in a book. "What's that?" She asked.

Looking confused he asked "What do you-" He then looks down. "Oh! It's not anything involving our uh- commando guy's."

"Oh, okay. Did you get some stuff for the truth spell?" Buffy asked.

"I gave a list to Willow. She said she will be getting the ingrediant's that were easiest to find." Gile's replied closing his book and setting it on the table.

"Well maybe you should speed the process so Spike can leave."

Gile's looked away. "Buffy, the truth spell is something not to...hurry."

Confused she said " Well it's just the ingrediant's that need to be hurried."

"The ingrediants are difficult to find. The magic shop here doesnt have half of the ingrediants. Willow or I will need to go out of town for the rest."

"But go where? It really can't be that serious, Gile's."

"Normal truth spells are quite easy. But Spike isn't normal. Normal truth spells are for Humans. Spike is far from human." Gile's clarrifies.

"So it should be easier to do Spike."

"Well no. It's much more difficult. Everything has to be exact. Ingerdiants and all."

"Well Damn!" Buffy exclaims, throwing her arms in the air.

"Im sorry, Buffy. I know how difficult Spike is. He can be helpful if you-"

"Helpful! Spike is helpful!" Buffy's eyes widen.

Taking his glasses off to polish them he say's " Well he could be, Buffy."

"I chained him to my toilet.." Buffy murrmered.

Gile's eye's widened. " I know we chained him in my bath tub, but the toilet is a very-"

"I know Gile's! But he was getting on my nerves! Plus hes the one who ran into the bathroom. I choose the closest item and it so happened to be..the toilet." Buffy replied sheepishly.

"I suggest you go home and chain him to something else". Gile's replied.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go but call me if anything come's up". Buffy said walking out the door.

It's not like im keeping him there. Spike is used to being in filth anyway. She thought. A part of her wanted to kick herself in the butt for chaining him up. But she ignored that little buffy in her head.

Walking into her room she said " Spike, im home! How was your day? You know chained up to the toil-" Stopping at the door to her bathroom and looking in.

She looked with her mouth agap. The toilet was ripped off the gound and there was water everywhere.

"Spike! Where the hell are you?" She screamed, running down the stairs.

"In here slayer!" Spike relpied from the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen she said " You ruined the bathroom! Mom is so going to kill me!"

"Well you shouldnt of chained me to the toilet! Or even sodding chained me up at all!" Spike replied from the other side of the island.

"Well you were talking about leaving! It's your fault!" Buffy yelled wide eye'd.

"I was bleeding joking! Where do you sodding think i'll go? Or how ill leave? Its day light!" Spike yelled back getting closer to Buffy as his anger starts blowing up.

"Well you shouldn't talk like that! You need to clean up the bathroom!" Buffy replied stepping closer to him.

"You clean up! I'm not doing anything!" Spike refuses closing in the space between them.

"You will clean it up." She warned. Standing staright, not backing down from his glare.

They are nose to chin.

"No. I. Won't." Spike replied bending down to her face.

She glared at him still not backing down from his stare.

She felt his breath on her face and her mind went blank. Her expression fell.

She looked at his eye's. Not blinking. Not turning away. Just staring.

So blue she thought. Her eye's glazed over.

Spike was confused. "Slayer? Slayyyerr?" Nothing.

"Buffy?" He said.

She blinked. She snapped out of it. She stepped back.

What the hell was I.. she thought confused with the emotion she was feeling.

"Are you okay? You look pale, pet. About as pale as me in fact." Spike asked looking a bit concerned.

"Uh yeah..sure." Buffy replied looking confused. stepping back again.

She kicked something. Looking down. It was a empty bottle of bug spray.

She now notcied the smell and everything around the room.

The kitchen smelled like bug spray. All the stuff under the sink was all over the floor.

"What did you do?" Buffy asked. Wide eye'd.

"I..."Explored"." Spike replied looking away.

He "explored" under the kitchen sink and accidently knocked over some bug spray stuff and it went all over the place including his jeans, hands, and face.

"Clean it up." Buffy demanded forgeting to previous feelings.

"No!" Spike replied glaring again.

Buffy glared right back.

Willow walked in to the summers residence." Buffy?" She heard them both in the kitchen.

Buffy had Spike in a head lock. "Clean it up!" She screamed.

"Noo-oo.!" Spike replied trying to talk.

She Squezzes harder.

Willow looked at them wide eye'd. "Oh boy..." She said.


End file.
